


softly with you in my arms

by violentv0id



Series: held close (don't let go) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: The day after working through issues, Sapnap spends a tired morning with Technoblade. Reassurance is needed, and wise words given with comfort as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Technoblade/GeorgeNotFound, Technoblade/Sapnap
Series: held close (don't let go) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513
Comments: 26
Kudos: 313





	softly with you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, personas not people.
> 
> A little thing that's more sapnap/techno centric! was in a mood to write some more soft stuff. I stand by the headcannon that sapnap is touch starved as hell.
> 
> This story is also set literally the day after my last fic in this series! :>

Warmth was the first thing Sapnap registered. Warmth and strong arms wrapped around him. Holding him close, with one hand resting on the back of his head. Blearily blinking open his eyes, he looked up with his gaze still sleep-hazy. 

The second thing he registered was the figure holding him close was Technoblade. For a moment, his tired brain nearly short-circuited before slowly the memories of the previous day trickled back. Right- Techno had helped him actually talk to Dream and George. He had three boyfriends now. That had a low warmth light up in his chest.

A slow dopey grin spread on his face as well, and he slowly rested his head back against Techno’s chest. If he told his younger self that he’d end up being in a relationship with his two best friends and his once-idol, he’d have probably laughed at himself. Life had a strange way of working, and for once the surprise it tossed at him was a good one.

He could get used to this comfort. A brief thought popped into his head, wondering where Dream and George had left crossed his mind. When he lifted his head carefully again to look around, he spotted a slip of paper on the table next to the bed. Figuring it was a note with an explanation of where they had wandered off to, he let himself sink back into the half-asleep daze. 

Then Techno stirred barely with a low grumble, arms momentarily tightening around Sapnap. When he slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at him, it seemed Techno also had a similar moment or two of wondering and confusion. Brows furrowing barely as he stared at Sapnap before huffing out a sleep-gruff chuckle and letting his head fall back onto the pillow once more. 

“G’mornin.” He slurred tiredly, ruffling Sapnap’s hair and ignoring the quiet indignant noise the younger let out at the disruption to already messy hair. Slowly untangling himself afterward so he could stretch with a quiet groan. Rolling over, the Sapnap also stretched out and squeezed his eyes closed when he yawned widely, arms raised above his head and shaking slightly with the stretch. 

The atmosphere was only slightly awkward as they lay there side-by-side for a few moments, but was quickly dispelled when Sapnap decided to sprawl over Techno once again. Muttering against his shoulder quietly. “I ain’t letting you get up yet. Ain’t got a thing to do today, and you’re like... some sort of fuckin living heater dude.”

This surprised a quiet huff of laughter from Techno, and he slung an arm loosely over Sapnap’s waist before speaking up. “Yesterday you said I scared ya and that you could’a swung an axe at me. Now you’re cuddlin’ me. The duality of man.” 

The delivery of the line, paired with an absolute deadpan look aimed at him through his hair had Sapnap laughing, raising a hand to cover his mouth and nose scrunching up. “H-hey! You can shut your mouth-“ He got out between giggles, lightly thumping his fist against Techno’s shoulder.

After just a moment of thought, Techno tilted his head and hummed quietly before a grin pulled at his lips. The odd urge to tease raising up for once. “I will not be silenced, except fer maybe a kiss.” Watching the way that a flush after he registered what was said spreading across Sapnap’s face and to the tips of his ears was extremely satisfying. 

When he was able to compose himself after a few moments, Sapnap huffed and rolled so he was laying between Techno’s legs. Propping his top half up on his chest and staring down at Techno. Even though he’d been confident a moment earlier, a subtly flustered expression flashed across Techno’s face, curiosity also peaking at the same time. 

Grinning and reaching out, Sapnap lay a hand on Techno’s face lightly, only slightly surprised when the other leaned into the touch. Eyes falling half-lidded. He’d never figured the famed Technoblade would be one for physical affection. Although, it did make sense in a way at the same time.

“Y’sure it’s okay to kiss you?” Sapnap questioned quietly, still hesitant. Still unsure about this all. Only wanting to make sure this wasn’t all just some odd dream. Sure, this felt real enough. Techno’s cheek against his hand was warm, real, solid. Doubts still had a way of raising to pluck at the delicate happiness, though. That this all could just be some sort of cruel joke his mind was playing on him.

Seeing the way Sapnap’s smile had fallen and how his brows were furrowed, Techno lifted a hand up to lay over Sapnap's that was still resting on his cheek. Running his thumb over the tops of his knuckles lightly. “Even if it sounded all jokin’, I promise ya I’d be fine with whatever ya wanted to do, Sapnap.” He said, voice uncharacteristically soft. Something told him that the black-haired man needed more comforting and confirmation that Dream or George needed in the beginning.

Once more, the way Sapnap acted reminded him of when he was younger. A temper, sure, but also insecurities lurking just under the skin. Sapnap’s were just hidden by humor and joking and not quite as much fighting and violence. Well, there was still a good bit of violence and fighting, but not as much as Techno had caused and been involved in when he was younger.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, Techno hooked his arms under Sapnap’s to pull the other up closer to him. Leaning to lightly bump his forehead against the others affectionately. “I appreciate ya askin', of course, but aye. I’m sure. Anytime ya need affection or reassurance? I ain’t th’ best at it, but I’ll try still. Just th’ same for George or Dream. We’re here for ya. S' part of a healthy relationship.”

Sapnap was surprised by the bit of a speech, but at the same time? It was comforting. What he’d needed to hear. Insecurities may pick and tug at his mind, but they were silenced for now. Soothed by the sincere words and actions.

Relaxing against Techno again, he leaned in to close the gap between them. Softly and chastely pressing a kiss to Techno's lips. Despite his confidence and loud bragging, if he was honest, Sapnap hadn’t been with anyone romantically. This was new and overwhelming but in a good way. Something to learn and to get used to slowly. 

A small, surprised noise was pulled from him when Techno pressed back into the kiss, a hand raised to tilt Sapnap’s chin up barely so their lips could slot together better. Humming out a quietly content sound. Good-natured amusement was on Techno's face when he leaned back and saw how flustered Sapnap was. He remembered how easily flustered he’d get at the start of the relationship with Dream and George when they had shown him any kind of affection. 

Right now, it wasn’t time for too much more deep thoughts this early in the morning. “That convince ya a bit more?” Techno questioned with a half-grin, head tilted slightly and pointed ears perking up barely.

“… Mostly. S’more kisses could help, though.” Sapnap muttered, averting his gaze, and trying to suppress a slight smile of his own. Cheeks heated with a blush that had been lingering throughout the whole situation. Huffing out a low laugh, Techno scooted backward to lean against the headboard of the bed. Hoisting Sapnap up with him and helping him settle in his lap.

Sapnap shifted about a moment, embarrassment pooling in his gut as he adjusted how he was sitting in Techno's lap. “… God, being manhandled like that really shouldn’t be as hot as it is.” He muttered, raising his hands to cover his face with a quiet laugh. 

“Yeah, seems I helped Dream n George realize they liked that too,” Techno added on, resting his hands on Sapnap’s thighs lightly. Just to have somewhere to lay his hands. This just seemed to deepen the blush on Sapnap’s face as the other glanced down where his hands were spread on the tops of his thighs. Techno briefly wondered if he should be concerned that the poor man may overheat with how much he was blushing.

Then, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down, Sapnap gave a wide grin and raised his eyebrows. “Thigh man, are we?” He questioned with an exaggerated wink. Techno snorted loudly at that before patting one of Sapnap's thighs with a sharp smile that was all teeth.

“Ya can ask Dream about that.” The wink after that sentence had Sapnap making a quiet questioning noise, confusion was evident on his face. “Don't ya worry now. ‘S too early for that kinda thing. Now c'mere, ya asked for more kisses and I'm feelin generous.”

Sticking his tongue out petulantly, Sapnap leaned back for a moment. Pulling a thoughtful face and raised a finger to tap lightly at his chin with a hum. “Hmmm…. Lemme think on it.” Quickly, though, his train of thought was derailed when Techno slid his hands slowly up his thighs to instead rest on his hips. A quiet nervous chuckle escaped Sapnap involuntarily, glancing down at Techno's hands once more, then back up to his face. “… Alright, verdict decided, definitely want more kisses.”

Still hesitant, still slightly unsure, Sapnap leaned to kiss Techno again. A firmer press of lips, curious and exploring. The sensation of tusks barely scraping over his bottom lip as the kiss was reciprocated was certainly something. Sent a slight shiver down his back when one tusk briefly caught his upper lip. Suddenly those cuts on George's bottom lip a while back made sense- His mind wandered just slightly, wondering what those tusks could do to skin... Those thoughts were quickly shoved to the back of his mind for now though.

Pulling away, just slightly winded, Sapnap couldn’t help but grin widely. “Hell yeah.” This man was cute. Innocent but also not at the same time. Pointed ears drooping barely, Techno looped an arm around Sapnap's waist and pulled him close. An overwhelming urge to _protect_ briefly rising in his chest. Wrapping both his arms around him soon after. The suddenness caught Sapnap slightly off guard and he tensed up just a moment before he slowly melted into the embrace. Tucking his face into the crook of Techno's neck and sighing softly.

“… Let's just sleep some more.” The words were spoken in a muffled tone against Techno's skin, but still understandable. Not finding it in himself to disagree with the idea, Techno just hummed an affirmative noise. Looping his arms slightly tighter around Sapnap's waist. Holding him close and relishing in the closeness. Sleep tugging at his consciousness already.

They both did end up falling asleep once more not long afterward. Dream and George returned home later that day and the sight that met them when they retreated to the bedroom to rest about melted both their hearts. George was the first to spot Techno and Sapnap still dead asleep. Wrapped up in blankets and tucked so close to each other, limbs tangled comfortably. Dream had to suppress a soft fond noise as to not risk waking them, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom with a warm smile on his face. 

He was so glad that things had gotten worked out, and that the best outcome won. Thankful for Techno and his blunt way of solving problems. Thankful for George and his way to soothe over things when Dream himself couldn't quite get words out the way he wanted. 

He looked forward to what lay ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated <3


End file.
